Horsing Around
by Flatlander Jr
Summary: Joe, Methos, and Duncan go on vacation to the Barley Horse Ranch. While there, they meet another Immortal named Josephine Candy. Joe instantly recognizes her, and it isn't from the Watcher Chronicles.


HORSING AROUND 

PART ONE through PART THREE  
BY DANIELLE DUCREST

Disclaimer: The characters named Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson, and Methos belong to Rysher Entertainment, Davis/Panzer Productions and Gaumont Television. The characters named Nicole Dawson, Charles Christopher and Mrs. Barley are my own. No copyright infringement was intended. This story was written for entertainment and no money was exchanged. 

Author's Note: I had seen four episodes of Highlander: The Series when I wrote this. I was able to write about the characters in this story after reading other fan fiction stories. If Joe says that he didn't have a sister that was adopted, I didn't know about that. I still don't, although at the present I've seen half of the TV series. Also, Joe has legs in this story, only because it would be too painful for someone with prosthetics to do the things Joe does in here. 

Additional (2/15/02): This was my first fanfic. I wrote it in August of 1999. 

*****

Methos kicked the side of his horse, Sultan, forcing him into a trot, and soon, a canter. Methos raced down the hill, feeling the wind on his face and the steady movement of his horse beneath him. 

At the bottom of the hill, Methos slowed Sultan down to a walk. He looked behind him to see a man who, by appearance, looked a lot older than him, but was 4, 900+ years younger. The gray-haired man's horse, Dixie, had followed Sultan, charging down the hill, while its rider screamed. Methos stopped his horse and waited, enjoying the scene. It wasn't everyday he saw the watcher on a horse. 

When Methos' companion finally made it down, he was breathing heavily. "I am going to get you for this, Methos!" He said under his breath. "I don't know why I let you convince me to come here!" 

Methos smiled. "Why, I believe you wanted to come, Joe." He cocked his head. "Weren't you the one who wanted to go on vacation?"

"Vacation my behind," Joe responded. "When I said 'vacation', wild death rides weren't what I had in mind. I was thinking more along the lines of long, sandy beaches and babes in bikinis."

"Oh, come on, Joe, you needed the exercise." 

Joe cursed. "I'll stay as long as you don't get too drunk to walk and watch out for yourself."

Methos smiled an evil smile, determined to get so drunk the other man wouldn't want to leave him by himself. "Where's the fun in anything without beer?" Methos petted his horse. "Besides, they always said it's safer to ride drunk than to drive. If you're leading your beast right off a cliff, it'll always stop."

Joe snorted. He just wanted to get off this thing he was sitting on. He tried to dismount, but found he couldn't. He cursed. "How do you get off this thing?"

Methos chuckled and dismounted. "Simple, my dear Dawson." He said, imitating Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. "You simply swing your legs over and dismount."

Joe cursed and tried to get down again, but failed miserably. Methos finally moved forward and helped him get down. "Where's Mac?" he asked once his feet were back on the ground, tying to change the subject so Methos would wipe that grin off his face.

"He said he'd join us later. He wanted to enjoy the scenery." Just as he said this, a buzz was felt in his scull. "In fact, that should be him now."

Both men turned to see Duncan MacLeod come down the hill toward them, clearly enjoying himself. Methos knew how he felt. It had been too long since he'd last raced down a hill, riding his steed as the wind whipped around him. It brought back pleasant memories, along with painful ones. Not wanting to relive them at this moment, he pushed them to the back of his mind and concentrated on the present. 

As MacLeod reached them, he was smiling, and when he saw the look of disgust on Joe's face, it widened. When he came to Methos and Joe, he dismounted. "Enjoy the ride, Joe?"

Joe gave him a dirty look. "I'm walking back to the stables. This thing almost gave me a heart attack," he said, motioning at the mare, Dixie, he had ridden for the last thirty minutes. 

Mac smiled. "That's fine with me, Joe, but don't forget. The owners of this ranch expect you to take care of the horses you rent, so be sure to unsaddle him, feed him, brush him, and clean his shoes, and his stall needs some cleaning, too."

Joe cursed again. He had no idea how to do any of those things, and was counting on one of his immortal friends showing him. He knew he had no choice but to continue riding with Methos and MacLeod until they'd had enough for the day, which he doubted would ever come. He sighed and tried to mount again, failing miserably. Both immortals watched him with interest. "Aren't one of you guys going to help me?" They moved forward and helped him up, although both Immortals were grinning from ear to ear. 

*****

Later that evening, the three returned to their lodge, which was located in the woods near the stable. They all sat down, exhausted. Methos went to the kitchen and returned with a beer, then immediately sat down and gulped half of the bottle down. 

"I told you I'd leave if you started drinking, Methos." Joe Dawson warned.

"And I told you I wouldn't drive." Methos grinned, then gulped down the rest and got up to get another. When he returned, Duncan was trying to teach a few things about horses to Joe, the same thing he'd tried to do the entire day. 

"The first thing you need to do while riding a horse, Joe, is to make sure you're in charge. Tomorrow, if you don't want Dixie to go faster than a walk, all you have to do is pull the reigns and she'll stop."

Joe sighed. He certainly didn't do that today. He didn't think he'd ever get the hang of it. Unlike Mac and Methos, he didn't have to ride a horse most of his life just to get around. "Thank Ford for inventing the horseless carriage," Joe muttered.

Unfortunately, Methos heard him. "Oh, come now, Joe. Where would we be today without horses? All the greats rode horses. There's Caesar, King Arthur…" Methos counted them off with his fingers until he ran out of them. "…General Robert E. Lee, General Ulysses S. Grant, and last, but never least, yours truly, me." As he said this last part, Methos pointed to his chest.

Joe snorted. "I wouldn't count you as one of the greats if my life depended on it."

Duncan, who'd been listening, just shook his head. "I don't think Methos would be able to quit drinking if his life depended on it."

Methos made faces at both of them and continued drinking.

*****

The next day, Joe went to the ranch rather than ride anymore, and Duncan decided to ride a few nature trails. That left Methos by himself, which suited him just fine. In a show ring near the stables, Methos wanted to practice a few things. He'd learned a few tricks in the last 5,000 years, especially after attending various rodeos in Texas. The last time he attended one was in 1926. Rodeos were pretty famous around that time, and many groups were forming. Even Methos was in a few. 

So, that day, Methos practiced. He did many tricks he'd learned, including jumping on his running horse, or standing on him, he even hung on the side. But those were only a few. 

Right when he'd sat down for a break, he felt it. The buzz. _Do they have to wait until you're completely worn out to show up? _Methos thought, taking a few gulps of water from a bottle he had with him, then got up. He looked around for his Ivanhoe, but then remembered he'd left it in the cabin. "Great. Just Great," he muttered.

The other immortal was getting closer now. In the direction Methos was looking, he saw a woman round a bend in the road behind some trees. She walked towards him when she saw him, her own sword at ready. Soon, she was standing in the ring with him. 

Close up, Methos could see her better. She wore jeans, a white shirt, and boots, and had long brown hair she wore loose under her hat. "I am Josephine Candy," she said, raising her sword. "If you're looking for a fight, you've come to the right place."

"My name's Adam Peirson, and I hate to disappoint you, but I haven't come to fight. I'm supposed to be on vacation, actually." Methos said, hoping he wouldn't have to fight at all. Looking around, he'd found nothing he could use as a weapon. Josephine realized this and lowered her sword, but didn't sheath it for precaution. 

"I promise you I won't take your head. You have my word on that." Methos added, not wanting to see the sword at all. 

Josephine considered. "Very well," she said, sheathing it. "You have my word, too."

Methos let out his breath, relieved. He looked at the other immortal again. "Didn't I see you working here earlier?" he asked.

"When was that?" she asked.

"Yesterday. I'd just arrived here for my stay, and I think I saw you helping some kids feed some chickens or something."

Josephine nodded. "Yes, I was doing that yesterday. I do work here." She started walking towards the road she had come. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, then," she said.

Methos nodded. "I guess so." 

When he could no longer feel Josephine's buzz, Methos relaxed. He then turned his attention back to his horse, Sultan. After he brought him to the stables, Methos went to the cabin and sat down.

*****

That same morning, Joe had breakfast in the mess hall. About twenty people were there on vacation as far as Joe could see. After breakfast, he began to explore the lodge and the area around it. When he sat down for a break, he spotted Mrs. Barley, the wife of the man who owned the ranch. 

"Hello, Mrs. Barley," he said as she approached. 

"Hello!" she said, sitting down next to Joe. "Enjoying your stay?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am," he said. "To tell you the truth, though, I'm still getting the hang of horse-back riding."

Mrs. Barley laughed. "Well, you wouldn't be the first to tell me that. But don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Joe nodded, but knew he'd never get back on a horse again. 

As Mrs. Barley continued to make small talk, Joe looked around. Everything was peaceful here. Besides the horses, Joe thought he could learn to like it here. He looked around at the many people working and helping out. At this ranch, guests were supposed to help with the chores, from cooking breakfast to making fires. 

Joe began to wonder off a little bit. But then, suddenly, he came back to reality. Because, coming out of the forest, was a woman he knew very well.

His sudden jerk startled Mrs. Barley, who looked to see what he was staring at. She laughed. "That's Josephine, one of our hired hands. Would you like me to introduce you?"

"No, ma'am. We've already met." Joe got up and walked towards her. 

By this time, Josephine had seen him, and was staring just as dumbfoundedly at him. She looked around franticly for a place to hide, but she found none. Instead, she stood where she was and waited for Joe to come.

Joe had his mouth open. "Nicole?" he asked, not believing what he saw.

"Hi, Joe." She said awkwardly. "It's me."

Trot- faster than a walk. Usually a bumpy ride. 

Canter- faster than a trot and a much smoother ride.

*****

HORSING AROUND 

PART TWO

BY DANIELLE DUCREST

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," Josephine, or Nicole, said. "If you'll just come with me back up the trail to the woods…"

"You're immortal?" Joe asked. "Why didn't you tell me? Where have you been all these years?"

Josephine/Nicole stared at Joe. "You know about immortals?" she asked.

"Yes. I do," Joe said. "You could have at least told me you were one. It would have saved me a lot of trouble. Especially after you were hit by a car and everyone in our family thought you were dead." Joe said, raising his voice, clearly mad.

The woman before him looked around them nervously. "Keep your voice down. Do you want to attract a crowd?"

Joe looked around. In his anger, he'd forgotten one of his responsibilities as a Watcher: never talk about immortality in public. He took a deep breath to cool down. "I think we do need some privacy," he said, heading up the trail into the woods. 

Nicole followed him. When they were deep in the forest, Joe stopped, so she did, too. 

"Please, Joe. Let me explain. I didn't even know I was immortal. But when that car hit me, I found out. Do you think I didn't want to come back? Do you think I wanted my family to mourn?" Nicole looked away from Joe. 

Joe sighed. "I'm sorry, Nicole. This is all just so new to me. I may know about immortals, but I certainly didn't expect my own dead, or supposed dead, sister to be one." Joe looked up at Nicole. "It's so good to see you again, Nicole." 

Nicole smiled. "It feels so good to see you again, too."

Joe and Nicole stood in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to do next. After thirty years, how do you great a long-lost family member? Well, Nicole solved that by pulling Joe into a hug.

They didn't let go for a long time. When they finally did, they did reluctantly. "Come on," Joe said, starting up the trail to his cabin. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

They talked about old times as they headed up the gravel road. "Remember the time dad dressed up as Santa?" Nicole asked. "I had told you Santa always wore his special red boxers for good luck. So when dad came down the chimney, the first thing you did was pull down his pants."

Joe laughed. "It's a good thing dad was wearing his red boxers at the time, or I would have been heartbroken." 

"Remember that time our pet goldfish died?" This time it was Joe who asked this. "You missed him so much, you tried to use the plunger to get him to come back from the sewers. I'll never forget the look on mom's face when she found the bathroom flooded."

"Yeah. Neither will I." Nicole said, and they both burst into another uncontrollable fit of laughter. The laughter was interrupted, unfortunately, when Nicole felt a buzz as they approached the cabin. She groaned. She had hoped not to run into the immortal Adam Peirson twice in one hour. If it was Adam Peirson, that is.

Joe heard her groan and looked at the porch of the cabin. There was Methos, just getting up from the porch swing. "Adam," he said, relieved.

This time, Methos had his sword. When he saw Nicole, he relaxed a bit, but not much. "Oh, it's you," he said, but kept his hand on the Ivanhoe's hilt just in case. "You know this woman, Joe?"

"Very well," Joe said. "You've met?"

Methos nodded. "We did not long ago. Mind if I ask how you two know each other?" Methos asked when they reached the porch.

"Oh, she just happened to be my adopted sister while I was growing up. Then one day a car hit her and my family and I never heard from her again. I didn't even know she was immortal, until now."

Methos stared wide-eyed at Joe, then at Josephine. "Joe and Josephine. Who would have thought?"

Nicole shook her head. "That isn't my real name. It's really Nicole Dawson. But I changed it when I died."

"It's all right with me." Methos shrugged, turning to go back inside. "I hope you like beer, cause that's all we have. Well, that and scotch."

When they were almost inside the cabin Methos, Joe, and MacLeod had rented, Methos and Nicole felt another immortal presence. "Hopefully, that's Mac." Methos said, getting his sword ready just in case. Nicole did, too.

She looked at Methos, confused. "Who's he?" she asked Joe.

Methos answered. "Well, if we're in luck, you'll meet him in a minute."

All three waited. MacLeod rounded the corner of the house, and Methos and Joe relaxed. His gaze wondered from Methos, to Joe, then to Nicole. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Relax, Mac." Methos reassured his friend. "She happens to be a friend of Joe's. Or should I say sibling?"

MacLeod looked at Joe. "What does he mean by that?"

"She's my sister, Mac." Joe said.

MacLeod's eyes grew wide. "Your sister?" he repeated.

Joe nodded. "Mac, this is Nicole Dawson. Nicole, Duncan MacLeod."

Nicole looked at Joe. "Just how many immortals do you know, Joe?"

Joe smiled. "Just a few." After glancing at MacLeod as if to reassure him, Joe motioned towards the door and said, "After you."

When everyone was inside, Methos immediately fell into the armchair, which was becoming his favorite piece of furniture. Everyone followed his example, Joe and Nicole sitting one couch and MacLeod on another. 

"So, tell us what happened." MacLeod said.

Both immortal and mortal Dawsons looked at each other. "Well," Joe began. "It all started in the 70s, when I became old enough to go to Vietnam. I had just pulled up to my parents' house to tell them…" 

*****

__

Chicago, IL, 1969

On Bernard St. just in front of the Dawson residence, a Ford Mustang came down the street. It pulled up into the Dawsons' Driveway, and its driver, Joe Dawson, got out. Anyone who saw him could very well see the frown that had settled on his face, and they'd probably be right in guessing what the problem was.

Young Joe Dawson had turned eighteen two years ago. He figured it would happen sooner or later, but he'd tried his best to avoid it. But, after two long years, the day had finally arrived. 

He walked up to the front door and knocked. He was greeted by a woman who was less than a year younger than Joe was. "Hi, Joe." Her smile easily vanished when she saw the look on his face. "Joe, what's wrong?"

Joe didn't say. Instead he came in and asked, "Where's Mom and Dad?" he was rewarded by the sound of his mother in the kitchen. 

"Nicole, did you answer the door?" Mrs. Dawson called, coming into the hall.

"Hi, Mom." Joe said, trying to smile but failed miserably. 

"Hi, Joe. I didn't know you were stopping by." Mrs. Dawson said. 

"Joe, is that you?" a voice said from the parlor. The next minute, a man in his late sixties appeared. 

"Yeah, dad, it's me." Joe said, still standing in the doorway. 

His father looked at him. "What's the matter, son?"

Joe hesitated. "I've been drafted." He said finally. Silence filled the room.

__

Chicago, IL, April 27th, 1970

A few weeks before, Joe Dawson had looked forward to being relieved from duty and coming home. That had changed when he'd received the letter that made him dread returning to Chicago. 

As he pulled up into the Dawson driveway for the first time in several months, a new pang of sadness washed over him. He had shared many happy times with his sister in this house while they grew up. He couldn't anymore. 

His sister was dead.

When Joe walked up to the front door, he remembered his sister's smiling face when she answered the door the day he'd come with those depressing news of being drafted only a year ago. This time, though, his aunt answered it. 

"Hi, Joseph," she said, tears still falling down her checks. "Your parents are in the parlor."

As he entered the parlor, his own tears came. When he saw his mother and father, surrounded by other relatives and friends, he could hardly stand. Sitting down in a chair, he cried. He didn't stop crying for a long time. 

When he was almost done, he heard his mother explain to everyone what had happened. 

"Nicole was coming home from her work as a waitress at a Mr. Bart's. She was crossing a street, and then a cab just comes out of nowhere." His mother's voice was shaking. The next minute she was in tears. No one around her tried to stop her. All they could do was hold her, and some did. 

Chicago, IL, March 16th, 1970, 2:35pm

Mr. Bart's had just closed down for the afternoon. It was a lunch restaurant, and it was way past lunch. Nicole Dawson, a waitress and dishwasher there, was the last one to leave. The rest of the staff had left thirty minutes ago. As she locked the door and walked down the street to her parent's house in the suburbs, she thought about her brother, Joe. His last letter had said he wouldn't be able to come home for Easter Holidays, which sort of disappointed Nicole. She'd looked forward to seeing him again after so long. She'd just have to wait and see what happens at Thanksgiving.

As the light turned red on the street in front of her, she made her way across on the crosswalk. On the other side, she caught the eye of a man who stood next to a nearby newspaper stand. He seemed to be watching her, but Nicole wasn't sure. She shook the feeling off and continued down the sidewalk. 

When she reached the next intersection, she saw him again out of the corner of her eye. But when she turned to look, he was gone.

While she crossed the street, she kept looking for him. Then, she saw him. She gazed at him, determined not to let him out of her sight once more. 

When she crossed the last lane and was almost on the sidewalk, Nicole heard a car horn. She turned just in time to see a yellow cab running into her, forcing Nicole to the ground. The last thing she saw were the cab's tires coming towards her body. Then there was darkness…

Chicago, IL, March 17th, 1970

In an apartment building above the street where the accident occurred, Nicole Dawson gasped. When she opened her eyes and found herself on a couch in a two-room apartment, she wondered how she got up here. Then she remembered the accident. Her hands traveled all along her body. Nothing was out of order, and there wasn't a trace of the blood Nicole knew should be there. 

She felt a very nerve-ending feeling in her head, and then the door to the other room opened. A man stepped through it, and Nicole knew he was the source of the buzz. It was the man on the street, the one who had followed her.

"I am Charles Christopher." He said, his booming voice filling the room. "And we are immortal."

Smokey Mountains, USA, January, 1975

"Idiotic woman!" Charles Christopher's voice echoed off the sides of the cabin. He slapped Nicole hard on the face who went spiraling down to the floor. She tried to move a few paces to the door, but Charles pulled her up by her shirt, stopping her attempted escape.

"You will come to bed with me." Charles ordered, shaking her.

Nicole stared up at him in hatred. Last year, when Charles had told her of immortality, he had been kind to her. A few months later, when they were alone, he turned on her, seduced her. Nicole knew nothing about how to defend herself, but she was still determined not to cower in front of him. "Never." Nicole spat in his face. 

This caused Charles to become angrier. He punched her in the stomach and let go. She fell down to the floor, clutching her stomach. 

"You will!" Charles boomed. He moved a few paces back, grabbing the sword that was lying against the wall behind him. But Nicole stabbed first. She had a knife she kept hidden in her sock, which she grabbed while Charles was getting his sword. 

Charles screamed in pain, dropping his sword. She grabbed it and sunk it deep into his chest. Charles stammered back, and then fell down to his hands and knees, dying.

Nicole stood up, still clutching the sword, and brought it down above his neck. 

"Do it," he said, clutching his chest in pain. 

Nicole stood there, feeling the rage flowing through her body. She picked the sword up, but couldn't bring it down. She'd never killed anyone before, and as much as she hated this man, she just couldn't start now. 

"No." she said, dropping it. She ran to the door and out the cabin.

"Nicole!" Charles cried after her. "I will get you for this! I will find you and kill you for this!" After a few more huge gasps, he died.

__

Present Day, the Barley Horse Ranch

After Nicole had told them her side of the story, the room was silent. Joe had his mouth open. "My god," he said. He'd heard of Charles Christopher. He'd had twelve different watchers in the last century. He always seemed to find them, and never let any of them go. Some of them had been good friends of Joe. There wasn't a watcher on him now, thankfully. But just the thought of him ever coming near his kid sister…

Joe was angry. He stood up and almost shouted, "If that man ever comes near you again, I swear I'll kill him myself." He cursed. "If he ever comes near you again…"

"Joe, sit down, please." Nicole said, tugging on his arm. "Don't bother. He's probably dead by now, anyway."

"What if he isn't?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know." Nicole sighed. "As far as I know, he doesn't know where I am. I just hope it stays that way."

"My kind of strategy." Methos commented. "Always stay clear away from immortals you can't trust." He looked at Joe. "But you really should listen to her, Joe. You're mortal. He's immortal. Do you know how easy it'll be for him to kill you?"

They were right. He shouldn't just charge headfirst at someone who can't be killed by a bullet. He was more likely to die that way if he did. Joe looked out the window. It was growing late, and any minute from now Nicole would have to leave for the night. 

"Nicole?" Joe asked her. "You want to stay over for the night? We haven't seen each other in so long, as you well know, so I was thinking that maybe we could talk for awhile, just to catch up on old times…" 

Nicole looked at Joe and smiled, glad that he still didn't want to go after Charles. "Sure, Joe. It's all right with me."

*****

That same afternoon, a black Chevrolet came up the road outside the ranch. When it approached the arch, its driver was pleased to see that it said "The Barely Horse Ranch" across the top. When the car pulled up in front of the farmhouse, the driver went up to the front door and knocked. 

Mrs. Barley answered the door. "Hello!" she said, smiling. "Come for a stay?"

"Yes, ma'am, I have," a voice used to yelling said. 

"I don't think I've seen you here before." Mrs. Barley said. "May I ask what your name is?"

The man smiled. "Anderson. Jacob Anderson," he said.

After arrangements for his stay were made and he started walking back to his car, he stopped and turned back to her. "Does a woman named Josephine Candy work here?" he asked.

"Why, yes, she does." Mrs. Barley said. "Do you know her?"

The man who called himself Jacob Anderson smiled once more. "Yes, ma'am. More than you might think."

*****

HORSING AROUND 

PART THREE

BY DANIELLE DUCREST

Joe had given up his room for Nicole that night, and he slept on one of the two couches in the living room. When she woke up the next morning, she went to the kitchen to find Duncan MacLeod the only other one up.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi." He was cooking some eggs. Nicole looked in the cabinets for a cup. Finding some paper ones put in there when the cabin was vacant, she took one out and got some water.

"So, you're Joe's sister." MacLeod said, still not believing it.

Nicole finished drinking and looked at him. "Yeah." 

Silence followed for a few minutes because neither knew what to say next. "So, you want something for breakfast?" Duncan asked finally.

Nicole shook her head. "I usually eat down at the mess hall."

Duncan nodded._ This conversation is really going along nicely,_ he thought sarcastically. But he didn't know what else to say.

A moan came from the living room. Methos appeared at the door. Apparently he wasn't a morning person. His hair looked like it had gone against an F5 Tornado. That didn't say much for his face, though. Rings large enough to fit around Saturn were under his eyes. Duncan tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"What's so funny?" Methos asked, grumbling.

"Your looks," Duncan said. "What did you do? Get stuck in a blizzard last night?"

"Very funny." The oldest immortal strolled over and started making his own eggs. 

Nicole looked at her watch. She walked to the door saying, "Tell Joe I'm at the mess hall when he wakes up. I'll be working at the farm today, so I won't be here again until tonight." 

"The farm?" MacLeod asked. "What farm?"

"Sometimes I work here at the ranch, and sometimes I work at a nearby farm." Nicole said. She paused before asking, "Are you guys going to eat at the mess hall tonight?"

MacLeod and Methos shrugged. "Sure," MacLeod said.

Nicole nodded. "See you there, then." She walked out the door and up the path.

*****

The mess hall was crowded with the usual early-morning people. Nicole went to the counter with the food and got a few things, then sat at a table against one of the walls.

It wasn't until she was almost finished eating when she felt an immortal presence. She looked around, but no one inside was the source of the buzz. He was outside, and coming closer every minute. 

Nicole got up having finished her breakfast and dumped the rest in the pan to be given to the ranch's dogs. She then left to find the source of the buzz. The immortal was still within her senses. Nicole opened the door and walked out. There is and small alley between the mess hall and the lodge, and this is what she walked into. 

The immortal hadn't shown himself yet. Nicole unsheathed her sword, pretty sure if it was Peirson or MacLeod they would have shown themselves by now. Nicole turned to the left and walked down to that end of the alley. She could see no one.

"Hello, Nicole," A voice from behind her said. Nicole froze. She knew that voice. 

Determined not to show her fear, Nicole turned around, a blank expression on her face. "Hello, Charles."

Charles walked towards the center, and Nicole did, too. They stopped just out of each other's reach. "I kept my promise," Charles said. "I said I would come back to kill you."

"Not unless I kill you first," Nicole raised her sword, preparing herself for the battle ahead. 

Charles smirked. "You will never have the chance."

Because the alley wasn't very big, Nicole and Charles went into the woods. There the fight began. Both immortals circled each other for what seemed like hours, intent on letting the other go first. But, Nicole knew that would never happen. So she swung first. She aimed at his head, which he blocked. Then she aimed for his legs. Another block. This went on for what seemed like more hours, while they took turns blocking and charging at each other. 

Finally, the battle started. Charles was running out of patience now. He charged, letting out a war cry as he plunged at her stomach. Nicole ducked, letting the blade soar on past. While he came near her, she kicked his left side, causing him to back away. Nicole stood and charged immediately afterwards, aiming for his head again, and not a moment too soon, he blocked it. 

When they moved away again, Nicole was thinking on the next approach when Charles attacked. He swung his sword down with as much force as he could, forcing Nicole to her knees. Nicole put all her strength into that as well, which wasn't much compared to Charles' agility. Suddenly, Charles let go of this attack. Nicole lost her balance and fell over. While trying to get back up again, her sword was knocked from her hand. It went by so fast Nicole didn't realize it until she felt metal digging deep into her chest, dividing her heart into two. Nicole hardly felt the pain when all her senses were lost. Nicole gasped for air, but found none. She could very faintly feel blood flow out between her breasts from the wound Charles had made with his sword, the sword that still invaded her body. Then she plunged into darkness…

*****

When Joe Dawson woke up that morning, Methos was nearby, sitting in the armchair reading a book. He looked up when he saw Joe had woke. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Methos said, putting aside the book.

"What time is it?" Joe asked, rubbing his eyes. 

The old immortal looked at his watch. "It's 7:45. Your sister left fifteen minutes ago for breakfast in the mess hall. She told me to tell you that."

When Joe was fully awake, he went to the room he'd lent Nicole last night and changed. After he ate a little, he had enough energy to go to the mess hall himself. "I'm going to eat at the ranch front today," he told Methos. In front of the door, Joe looked back at him. "Where did Mac go?"

Methos shrugged. "Don't know. Didn't ask."

Joe gave the old man a look, but it went by Methos unnoticed because he'd gone back to reading. Joe would just have to find out where his assignment was later. At the moment, he wanted to eat breakfast with his sister. It was still a shock to him, to find out that his sister was immortal. He always thought of her as his kid sister. She still was, but one day she'd out live him, just like Joe knew Methos and Duncan would, too. Because of that, Joe wanted to spend as much time with Nicole as possible. 

Joe found the mess hall vacant except for a few families. But he couldn't see Nicole anywhere. Spotting Mrs. Barley eating with one of the familes, Joe strolled over. "Excuse me, Mrs. Barley."

She looked up at him. "Hello, Mr. Dawson. Care to sit down?"

Joe shook his head. "No thank you, Ma'am. I was wondering if you could tell me where Josephine is."

"She was eating in here not long ago. Then she left and I think I saw her head into the woods with the man who arrived here yesterday."

That got Joe's attention. "Do you know this man's name?"

"He said it was Jacob Anderson."

Jacob Anderson. It could be an alias for Charles Christopher. Joe left the hall, speeding up his pace as he left through the door on the far end that led into an open field. Across from the field was the direction Mrs. Barley had indicated the two immortals had gone.

Joe ran in that direction, hoping he'd get there in time. No Quickening could be seen among the trees. Joe hoped that was a good sign but kept going.

He located a trail in the forest he hoped the two had taken. It took an abrupt turn to the right. When Joe rounded the corner, all he saw was blood lying in a thick pool on the dirt road. On the other side of the pool, Nicole's sword lay. 

__

No, Joe thought. He hoped she was all right. Joe raced back the way he had come, then went up the path that led to the cabin. He needed his friends' help if Nicole was going to survive. He just hoped he was fast enough.

*****

Nicole awoke as the darkness left her. Suddenly, air filled her lungs, and she gasped. When her senses came flooding back to her, Nicole opened her eyes to find herself lying on the floor of a cabin, her hands tied behind her back. Nicole recognized the cabin as one located on the north side of the ranch. She tried to bring her hands out from behind her, only to discover they were tied. 

Recalling what had happened only hours before, she remembered Charles' sword piercing her heart. She realized he hadn't killed her like he promised. Nicole wondered what else he had in mind. Probably rape. Or perhaps Charles wanted to kill her even further away from the public than they had been. 

She recalled hearing footsteps right before she was stabbed. That was it. Someone was coming, and Charles didn't want an audience. 

She only hoped they were Joe's footsteps she'd heard. If not, it may be until tonight that he realizes Nicole is gone, and by then it may be too late. 

Nicole could hear metal being sharpened in the next room, and knew Charles was in there. She just hoped she had enough time left to plan an escape. 

She heard Charles get up, and the next minute he was through the door. "Hello, Nicole." He smiled evilly, holding up his nicely-sharpened sword. "I have been waiting thirty years for this."

"You may have to wait a little longer." Nicole said, trying very hard not to reveal the movements her hands made. The knot wasn't as sturdy as Charles may have wanted it, and Nicole was already half-way through untying it. 

Charles only smirked. "You may take that back after you're dead." He walked closer to where she sat on the floor, his sword edging closer to her neck in each step. Clearly, Charles wasn't in any hurry after a thirty year wait. That suited Nicole just fine. Just one more second, and her hands would be free from the bed post…

The buzz went through her head. Another immortal was coming near. Charles cursed and went to a window. That was all of a distraction Nicole needed. Her hands came undone, and immediately she was up and had grabbed for the nearest thing she could use as a weapon. Which, by some miracle, was a knife. 

Charles was ready immediately after seeing her get up. He swung his sword at her head, and Nicole ducked only a second before the blade sank into the wooden wall behind her. As Charles tried to get it out, Nicole saw an opening and stabbed him in his left side. Charles screamed in pain and took his sword out and swung. A knife may not have a long blade, but it still caused pain. 

Nicole ducked once more. While she was down, she balanced herself on her hands and kicked Charles in the shins. He fell back in even worse pain than before, dropping his sword. 

Nicole grabbed it immediately. It was a little heavy for her taste, but she managed to bring it up to rest on the side of his neck. Charles looked up at her. He had realized the sword was on his neck the minute she put it there. "No, Charles," she said to him. "It is you who will take it back." She moved his sword a little closer, causing blood to flow from the slit the blade caused. "Swear you will never come near me again, and I may let you live." She waited, but he said nothing. "Swear it!" the blade dug deeper at every passing second. Blood fell onto the wooden floor.

"Never!" Charles cried out with what was left of his vocal cords. 

"Then there can be only one." Nicole swung her sword and watched while the head rolled onto the floor before her. Then his Quickening took over her, knocking the sword out of her hand and causing her to lean back and take it in full force. 

*****

Joe, Duncan, Methos had arrived just before the fight had begun. All they could do when they got there was watch through a window in the cabin and wait. Joe was very relieved when he knew his sister would be okay. Even then, he didn't want to take his eyes off her, but he had to get under cover when the Quickening started. 

When the damages to the cabin were paid for by all four of them, even though both Nicole and Joe wanted to pay it with only their accounts, Nicole agreed to go with Joe for a vacation in Paris. She stayed at his place. 

It was late one night that Nicole couldn't sleep. She got up from the bedroom and walked to Joe's. She paused right outside the door, not sure what to do next. She cracked the door open only slightly. But, the door was very, very old, so it squeaked even then. 

It was enough to wake Joe, too. He sat up, and Nicole froze. "Nicole?" he called from the darkness. 

Nicole stepped through the door. "Hi, Joe."

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, getting worried. 

"Nothing," Nicole said sadly. "It's just that I never thought I'd see you again, and now that I do, I still can't believe it."

Joe smiled just as sadly. "Neither did I. I thought I'd lost you for good all those years ago. You can't believe how glad I am now that I know you're still alive." 

Nicole smiled back. She knew that was hard for him to say. Guys like Joe had trouble revealing their innermost thoughts sometimes. Actually, everyone does. "Goodnight, Joe."

Joe smiled warmly. "Goodnight, Nicole." 

When Nicole was back in bed, she felt a lot better. That night, she slept peacefully for what seemed the first time in decades. After all, she'd been able to talk to her brother again and Charles wasn't stalking her anymore. She looked forward to waking up the next morning. 

THE END

sword_girl@lycos.com


End file.
